Roget
Roget is the main character in the game Heroes of Mana. He is Elena's fiancé and a member of the recon team sent to investigate rumors of the Beastmen plotting war against humans, which was a false tip, used to distract the Beastmen so that the Peddan Military could launch a surprise attack on Lowenburg, the capitol of Ferolia. This also allowed them to sneak the Vel Vimana into the continent unnoticed. Appearance Roget wears an orange, gold and green feathered cap over his slightly dark green hair, which is spiked out either side of his head and strands fall in his face. He also wears a dark blue shirt with multiple armour pieces over his right arm, and on his left an orange tattered sleeve piece has been stitched on over the blue. Roget has an orange and white Peddan style strip that winds around his waist twice over an interesting piece of orange armour over his thighs. Hanging from this on the right is a piece of orange armour with a yellow strip. On his left leg are a few additional plates of blue metal. He also wears long pants that are a slightly more subdued colour than his hair, and have a single white strip on each leg. He wears orange and gold pointed shoes. On his left hand is a patterned glove. Roget also wears small orange gold striped earrings and a yellow ring on the middle finger of his left hand, most likely his engagement ring. Personality Roget is shown to be sympathetic to the plight of the world, and has a strong sense of justice, as seen when he pledges to fight his own country for their crimes, even though it will cost him dearly. However, on the inside, he is quite lonely and unsure of his past, of which nothing is known about. History (spoilers!) Roget was born in the Mirage Palace of Pedda, a secret place where dark sorcery''' '''is performed, and was raised there with his elder twin brother, whose name is not known. Whilst his brother practiced the sorcery of their forefathers, Roget had an affinity for the sword. When their father, the former lord of the palace, died, the eldest brother claimed his title as the Mirage Bishop. Roget, around 16 at the time, was taken out of the palace and his memory was erased. After this, Roget was raised by a follower of the dark magic and became a swordsman in the Peddan army. During this time, he became best friends with a fellow Peddan warrior named Juhani. He also fell in love with Juhani's sister, an archer called Elena. It is possible that Roget was chosen to go on the mission to Ferolia because General Baxilios knew of his lineage and wanted to be rid of him. When he left, Roget had been engaged to be married to Elena, making his betrayal even harder to bear. Story Chapter 1: Raid on Splendere's Wings Roget is involved in the beginning dialogue when the others (Yurchael, Qucas, D'Kelli, Gemiere) are introduced. when the Nightswan is shot down by Beastmen, he falls out like the others. Chapter 2: In the Forest of Beasts Roget has to protect Yurchael while he instructs on how to play the game. Multiple Beastmen attack and he has to fight them off. Then the other crew members arrive and are surrounded by Beastmen led by their King, Gauser. Everyone freaks out when the first-class Peddan warship, the Vel Vimana, flies overhead in the direction of the Beastmens' castle, Lowenburg. Gauser and his Beastmen run back to the castle, leaving him alive, and the crew decides to follow. Chapter 3: Stirrings in Lowenburg Roget and the crew arrive outside Lowenburg, where they meet with a trio of Peddan soldiers. Roget tries to explain that they were sent on a top-secret mission, but the lead warrior interrupts and says he hasn't heard of any 'top-secret missions.' He then proceeds to try to cut Roget in half. After defeating the soldiers, Roget freaks out, but Gemiere calms him down and they fight their way through the various Beastmen, Peddans, and cobras to enter the palace. Inside, they see a lot of dead Beastmen, as well as General Baxilios and her Peddan soldiers. She places the first of the Black Mirrors of Esina in Lowenburg's throne room and goes on for a bit about how Pedda is strong and with the guidance of the Mirror, they can conquer the world. Gemiere calls her insane, then Baxilios' soldiers surround them. The crew are saved by Gauser and run away. Chapter 4: The Moon Howls over Mintas The crew go with Gauser to Mintas. After witnessing Peddan warriors wreaking havoc in the Beastman village, Roget decides to fight against the Peddans, while hoping that Juhani and Elena will understand. Qucas tries to convince him otherwise, then just decides to join him anyway, along with everyone else. After killing all the soldiers, Roget and Yurchael convince Gauser to send his people to the holy city, Wendel, who inhabitabts are pacifists and will accept anyone. Gauser joins the crew. Chapter 5: Dragon Winds of Reunion With Gauser, the crew now heads to Laurent. However, they fail to convince Laurent's Queen, Galura, to prepare for an attack. Yurchael believes this is because Nevarl, the desert kingdom bordering Laurent, is hostile with them. Meanwhile, Qucas catches up with some old Laurentian friends: Minerva, Joster, and Alma. The Nightswan leaves for Nevarl, but sees the Peddan ships surrounding Laurent. After coming back, they help fight the attackers, but midway through, another ship flies over the citadel. Yurchael identifies it as the Boorledoon, the Nevarlan flagship, and Qucas says it belongs to Olbex, the Nevarlan chieftain. They follow it into the throne room, but are too late to stop Galura from being killed by Olbex, who then plants the second Black Mirror. Minerva is taken captive by Olbex in order for the Nightswan crew, Joster, and Alma to go free. Alma joins the crew. Chapter 6: Falcon of the Burning Sands Roget and the crew arrive in Wendel. After some conversation with the Priest of Light, a Nevarlan soldier comes in and asks for help. Belgar, the Oracle of Shadows, joins the group. The Nevarlan leads them to the Burning Sands of Nevarl. Once there, they meet Nevarlan rebels Falcon, Sandarrow, and their fellow rebel warriors. After helping to fight off the Nevarlan forces, their general, Flamekhan, arrives and tells off Falcon, who is revealed to be his daughter. She defies him and he walks away. The ground shakes and a Mana Stone appears, along with a fire spirit called Salamander. Roget talks to Xan Bie, the Fire Benevodon and it agrees to help because it finds Esina's Mirrors annoying. Sandarrow and the injured are dropped off at Wendel, and Falcon joins the crew. Chapter 7: A Farewell Ambush The crew then heads to Valsena in hopes of defending the kingdom. Along the way, they have to pass along the Golden Road, the only path into the kingdom, due to it being surrounded by mountains. Waiting for them, however, is Juhani, who heard of Roget's betrayal and doesn't forgive him, ordering Peddan soldiers to attack them. Once he is defeated, he falls down a ravine, saddening Roget deeply. Chapter 8: Clashes and Quakes The crew later arrives at the Molebear Moors. After looking around, they find a group of Valsenan-Altenish soldiers, headed by Prince Richard of Valsena. The peoples of Valsena and Altena have formed an alliance against the attacking Peddan-Nevarlan forces. The Prince is determined to stop them here. Roget and the Nightswan crew help fight off the initial Peddans, but Celestan, Yurchael's old pal, appears and refuses to let them through. He calls up a bunch of red dragons, or Quon Folk, and attacks them. After Celestan is defeated, another Mana Stone appears and its Benevodon, Land Umber, joins them, along with the Earth Spirit Gnome. A lone Valsenan soldier arrives and tells Richard that the castle is under attack. They look at it to see it on fire. Celestan runs off. Chapter 9: The Fall of Valsena After rushing back to Valsena, Richard leads the crew in and apologizes to Loki and Princess Valda of Altena, who arrived to help. The Nightswan crew fights off the first of the enemy forces, but Celestan arrives with some more dragons, then Olbex with even more dragons and some of his Nevarlan thugs. Once the enemy carrier is sunk, the battle continues and the Valsenan-Altenish alliance weakens. An enemy Gulbatte flies overhead and deposits Baxilios. Gemiere charges at her and is injured. Baxilios places the fourth Mirror (the third is in Nevarl) and declares Valsena under Peddan rule. A group of Valsenan soldiers appear and fight the Peddans while Richard and the crew escape. Loki joins the party. Chapter 10: Tears Frozen in a Chant Having arrived in Altena, Roget becomes rather gloomy as only Altena and Wendel are still free from Pedda's rule. Richard and Loki yell at everyone because they don't think they can win, Yurchael tries to calm them down, then D'kelli freaks out as well, but the Queen of Altena comes in and says they have the Mana Goddess. A snowstorm arises and freezes the approaching Peddan soldiers, courtesy of the Queen's spell. The crew go out and start killing the defenseless Peddans, but Baxilios arrives and unleashes the Mirror of Esina, unfreezing her reinforcement troops. The Queen is bewildered. Roget panics. Baxilios and her troops attack. Afterwards, the Peddan soldiers are seen entering the castle while Baxilios boasts about Pedda's might. The Queen convinces her daughter to leave with the Nightswan crew. Richard pulls her away, despite her pleas to stay. As the Peddan soldiers approach, the Altenish Queen yells at them, calling them heretics and blasphemers. Then she dies. Chapter 11: White Flames of Despair The crew, Richard, and Valda have fled to the Frostbite Fields, east of Altena. Looking back, they see the castle on fire and the light from the fifth Mirror of Esina. Celestan and dragons ambush them, however, and Valda is in a sort of sorrowful trance state, making her useless. Loki yells at the dragons. The battle starts. After a few minutes, Celestan rushes them with two dragons. After the battle, Yurchael becomes pessimistic as they are surrounded by dragons. Valda wakes up and yells at the dragons, then casts a powerful spell that sends fire allover the place, frying the dragons, but strangely it doesn't do anything to the snow. Celestan runs away again. Valda collapses. Then she joins the crew as its last member. Chapter 12: King in the Lights of Old The crew go back to Wendel and decide to search for the other spirits, first going to Wendel's Shimmering Ruins, led by Belgar. After searching for a while, Yurchael and Roget hear a Peddan carrier, and the Guldrea, the Peddan flagship, arrives and drops off King Inath of Pedda, who asks Roget to join him, but Roget refuses. Then Inath orders his troops to attack. Once he is defeated, the Mana Stone of Light appears and Roget is joined by its Spirit, Wisp, and the Light Benevodon, Lightgazer. Inath asks again if Roget will join him, and he refuses again. Inath then taunts Roget as he leaves. Chapter 13: Have-Nots Unforgiving The Crew are ambushed by Navarl soldiers, led by Flamekhan, in the Woods of Wandara. He almost kills Falcon, but Dryad's awakening causes him to flee. Chapter 14: Ambivalence Celestian ambushes the party in the Cave of Ice, trying to take advantage of their inability to summon units. However, not only does Undine awaken, but the crew find an ancient Altenish flying fortress, Luzio Malis. Chapter 15: Holy Capital The Pedda army attacks Wendel, but this time Roget's party is able to push them back with the power of Luzio Malis' warp cannon. Chapter 16: Wind's Requiem Olbex attacks them at Gusthall, with Minerva as a hostage. But Jinn's interfereance nullifies his strategy and he is killed in the ensuing battle, while Minerva is freed. Chapter 17: Moon's Echoes The group gains access to Chartmoon Tower due to Gauser fooling his ancestors spirits that the others were his henchmoon. But after the moon spirit Luna joins them, Juhani appear and challenges Roget with an army. Roget's pleas that the war was wrong falls on deaf ears and he ends up mortally wounding his former friend. Roget then holds Juhani in his arms as he dies. Chapter 18: Lowenburg Rises Gauser rallies his men, and together with Roget and Richard, they defeat a black dragon and take back Lowenburg. But Inath appears and reveals that Baxillos had used the opportunity to reinvade Wendel and place the black mirror there. With mirrors in all the main kingdoms, the Pedda army pulls out and Operation Psi begins in full. Baxillos declares the true goal of the invasion is for Psi to devour the world, and a mysterious figure watches, claiming its truly begun, and Esina's mirror will soon awaken. Chapter 19: Failing Sands With the Peddan army in retreat, the combined allied force hammers Navarl. Flamekahn, now leader since Olbex's death, puts up a strong fight, but in the end is defeated. Falcon and Flamekhan have one last heart to heart talk before she leaves, knowing that if she falls, her father will raise her child as his own (under the pretense that he is an orphan of unknown origins). Chapter 20: White Wings With their allies growing unwilling to confront Pedda as opposed to rebuilding their kingdoms, Roget's group head to Celestial Point to meet the winged guardian. They confront Celestan again, who shares his theory on Baxillos' motivation before he is beaten by Yurchael again. The winged guardian then awakens, scaring the general away, and tell the others that Esina's mirror is from another dimension and that when the world is reflected in it, Psi will consume the world. It then offers its aid to the group. Chapter 21: Vuscavs in the Trap Roget's group break off from their allies and head to Pedda alone. However, they are attacked by powerful dark magic, the cause of which, to Roget's horror, is Elena, who has been driven to rage by Juhani's death and has been given powerful magic by Baxillos. Roget tries to ask her to let them pass, saying she can kill him afterwards, but she refuses. The timely arrival of the their allies in Luzio Malis, breaks the hopeless situation and they defeat Elena's army. Roget appeals to Elena again, but in the end, she can't forgive him. She crashes her ship into the fortress in a failed kamikaze attack and plummets into the sea. Heartbroken, Roget attempts to jump in after her, but is held back by Qucas. Their returned allies inform them that Esina's mirrors are sucking the mana out everything in their kingdoms and the reunited group heads to Pedda. Chapter 22: Tango in the Twilight Roget's group returns to Pedda, where they battle Baxillos, Inath, and some black dragons. Afterwards, they order Inath to stop Operation Psi, but he nonchalantly reveals that the mirrors they placed were all copies that are feeding on the mana and everything around. The real mirror is at the Mirage Palace. The moment Roget hears that place's name, he starts reacting. Inath summons Vel Vimana and he and Baxillos enter and proceed to fire lasers at the palace and capital city. Roget's party survives, but everyone else is killed. Chapter 23: Rhapsody in the Emerald shadows. D'kelli tries to lead the group through the Jungles of Illusions, but gets them lost. Roget then reveals mirror shards are creating the illusions and that destroying them will reveal the mirage palace (with Yurchael wondering how he knows that). The shards are destroyed and the Mirage Palace is revealed, but the mysterious figure appears and unleashes Esina's mirror on them. Chapter 24: Nocturne of Doom The mysterious man traps the spirits in the mirror. The party is shocked to see he's a paler, skinnier Roget. Roget, having regained his memories, introduces the man as his older twin brother: the Mirage Bishop. The bishop reveals how Esina's mirror came into his possession and why he started Operation Psi and asks Roget to join him. Roget refuses and defeats him instead. But the Bishop begins the final phase of the Operation Psi: having the true mirror awaken and begin devouring the life of the Mana Tree, having gained the power to access it via the mirror copies. As it does so, the world begins to distort in its image. Meanwhile, the mirrors name is shown to be reflected: Esina is really Anise, the legendary dark witch of another realm whose curse touches all realms that have mana. The party is then sucked into the mirror. Chapter 25: A Dark New World Trapped in the mirror, Roget's situation improves when the winged guardian breaks into it, freeing the spirits and giving Roget the Sword of Mana from the Mana Goddess. With it, Roget's group manages to beat back the Mirage Bishop, Baxillos, and Inath. The three conspirators retreat to a castle within the mirror for the final battle. The bishop madly tells Roget that he is creating a new universe. Chapter 26: Anise's Paradise Within the castle Roget's group battles his brother, Baxillos, Inath, and an army of shadow clones of the themselves, allies, and enemies. Roget triumphs and demands that his brother stop his actions, but his brother proclaims that the true power of Anise is still missing. Baxillos then reveals that she is the true chosen of Anise, proclaiming that she will destroy everything by releasing all the souls collected by the mirror at once. The Bishop and Inath are devoured as the mirror morphs into Anise's true form and inhabits Baxillos body. Chapter 27: Beyond the Realm of Prayer In the sea of chaos created by Anise's release from the mirror, Roget faces Baxillos, who has been transformed into the gigantic Goddess of Doom. He defeats her, but she then transforms further into Anise's incarnation and appears to be invincible. However, a heart to heart between Yurchael and the spirit of the real Cecelia Baxillos causes Roget to learn that if he destroys the real mirror with the Sword of Mana, he will destroy this version of Anise. With the help of the winged guardian, he finds the mirror hiding under the goddess and destroys it, destroying Anise and the Goddess along with it. The end and new battles Victorious, Roget finds his brother before him, freed from the mirror's influence, but fading away. He tells Roget that the people who lost their souls to the mirror will be restored, but Pedda is now doomed to be trapped between realities and illusions forever. He also tells Roget that beyond the tear in realities, lie countless worlds where Mana and Psi are fighting and then bids his brother goodbye before disappearing. Despite having saved the world, Roget has lost everything: his home, his country, his adopted younger brother, his fiancé, his childhood friend, and his brother. Therefore, he decides to plunge into the realms as a new reason to live: to fight Anise and Psi across dimensions so that no one else will suffer like he did. Yurchael, Qucas, Gemiere, and D'kelli decide to join him and they bid farewell to their friends before piloting the Nightswan into the infinite realities. Roget's remaining allies return home to rebuild their nations, but note the various issues that remain: the dragons, the Benevodons, Pedda's status as a dimensional rift, and the fact that a large amount of their world's mana has been drained. All this alludes to what will happen in 19 years during the events of Trials of Mana, with the final line of the game referencing 3 brave young adventures visiting the ghost town of Pedda. Circle of Mana Category:Heroes of Mana Player Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters Category:Heroes of Mana Characters